I want you back
by Yomekyo
Summary: Part two to Love and Hate. Read that before reading this. Gengen and Tenten comes back hoping for a second chance with Trunks and Bra only to realize not only is Goten back but him and Trunks are dating. So are Pan and Bra. No matter what the twins try there hardest to win back the love of the demi-sayians. PanxBra,TrunksxGoten,GotenxTenten. Little bit of rape.
1. Welcomed back with bad news

**Wanted to write a part two to this story but with a twist. Part one was Love and Hate. Sorry about the way it's written, it was one of my first stories. Well that's about it.**

**Tenten and Gengen.**

"Brother, I miss trunks." Tenten said as she walked down stairs from her nap.

"And you don't think I don't miss Bra? She I killed Goten. If we go back, they're going to kill us." Gengen yelled looking at his twin.

She started to frown then slowly smiled.

"But what about the dragon balls? And Vegeta killed most of their friends so did Nappa, but they let Vegeta stay with them anyways." She said with a little hope.

Gengen wasn't listening but then he thought about it. She was right.

"We could try but what if they don't take us back?" He asked.

"We can always come back home or just live on earth." She said giggling.

"Fine." Gengen said giving in to his little sister.

*A few days later*

"Goten hurry up, were going to be late for our date." Trunks said as he sat there on the sofa.

"Hold up baby I'm almost done."

"Just come on, I know your fine." Trunks protested

While sitting there Trunk could since Bra and Pan walking closer towards them.

"Trunks! I though you would have been gone by now." She said walking into the Son's house.

"Goten is taking his time." He said looking at his sister and her lover.

"UNCLE GOTEN! HURRY UP!" Pan screamed.

There was a big thud sound then Goten came walking down the stairs.

"Happy?" He asked feeling aggravated.

"Yes." The three of them said smiling.

He giggled and walked over to Trunks and kissed him.

"Ready love?" He asked.

"I was rea…. SHIT!" Trunks screamed feeling the strong power level coming closer towards them.

"Wait." Bra said.

Her and Goten mouths both dropped open.

"There back." They both said.

"Who are?" Pan asked.

She looked at her Uncle and lover waiting for an answer but they just stood there in shock.

"Gengen and Tenten." Trunks answered for Pan.

"Who are they?"

"You might know because of Gohan. There Raditz kids." He said.

Again she looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Goku's Brother that was killed by Goku and Piccolo." He said hoping she understood now.

"One more question."

"Yes?"

"Why are they scared?"

"Gengen killed Goten because he was getting in the way of him and Bra dating. Tenten dated me but she is harmless."

"So, since there ex-lovers, do you think they will come back to get them and try to kill us?" She asked getting scared.

"No tell, but we need to leave now." Trunks said standing up.

Goten and Bra finally snapped out of it and they all left out the back door.

"I bet father and Vegeta are already ready for the fight." Goten said pulling Pan on his back.

"So to the Caplse Corps?" Pan asked?

"Yep." Trunks said putting his sister on his back.

*Caples Corpus*

Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo was already standing out waiting the twins to come to them.

"Good you guys are here, get ready." Gohan said looking at his Younger brother and Trunks.

Bra and Pan quickly ran inside with Bulma and Chi-Chi was.

After a while the twins were there.

"TRUNKS!" Tenten screamed as she ran towards Trunks.

After holding her for a while Goten pulled her away from her lover and asked her. "Why the fuck are yall back?"

"We wanted a second chance with Trunks." She said giving a pouty face.

"Well it's too bad but it won't work." Trunks said holding onto Goten's hand.

Tenten looked at the two of them holding hands then tilted her head.

"Wait what?" She said giving them a confused look.

"Tenten, there partners now. Trunks has turned gay." Gengen said looking at his sister.

"So has Bra." Trunks said.

"You're lying!" Gengen screamed.

But he was telling the truth. He could feel a power level with Bra's.

Their hearts were racing.

"Damn!"Gengen said kicking a rock all the way across the road.

"Maybe we should have stayed at home." Tenten said looking at her brother.

"Ya think?"


	2. What to do now?

The two twins stood there looking at each other than everyone around them. They had traveled all the way just to see that there loves had switch sides on them. Pan with Bra and Trunks with Goten. Should they head home and forget about them? Should they try and find a new love? Or should they try and win them back?

"Trunks, I can understand why Bra turned because of my brother and Goten, but what about me? What did I do?" She asked looking at him.

He simply shook his head then turned to walk inside.

"Trunks wai…"

"Sis, stop. They no use in you trying to talk some since into them. They made their choice." Gengen said walking away.

She could feel the tears rushing down her eyes. He really has changed. As the sad faceshal expression covered her face, she nodded and turned around to follow her bother.

"So are we heading home?" She asked looking at her brother while whipping the tears away.

"HELL NO! We traveled all this way, we might as well stay." He said as they kept walking.

*Trunks and the others*

Trunks and the rest of the kids were sitting outside looking up at the stars. Each person had something different on their mind.

"Brother, can we at least be friends with them?" Bra said looking at Trunks. He slowly sat up and sighed then nodded.

"But Trunks…" Goten started.

"Don't give me that but Trunks mess. Your father and everyone took in my father even though he tried to destroy the whole earth. The worse things the twins did were kill you." He said glaring at Goten.

He blushed feeling embarrassed then nodded.

"All right babe. You have a point." Goten said.

Pan giggled then stood up as she heard her name being called.

"Uncle Goten, it's time to go." She said pulling on his hair.

He nodded then leaned over and gave Trunks a small kiss on the cheek.

"Call me?" He asked looking at Trunks.

"Yeah I'll call you later babe." He said smiling.

Pan said her goodbyes then the tow of them flew off to follow their family.

"Trunks, do you miss Tenten?" Bra asked once Goten and the others were out of hearing.

"I did and if she came earlier I would have token her back but things happen for a reason sis." He said as he lay back down.

"I did miss Gengen, even if he did kill Goten." She said lying by her brother.

"Tomorrow, let's go hang out with them. The only place they could be is the house is bullied for them."

"All right."

*The next day*

Gengen and Tenten were outside training when they felt two power levels coming their way.

"I wonder what made them want to visit." Gengen asked and he threw his sweaty shirt off.

"Maybe to apologue." Tenten said with a little hope in her voice.

Gengen just stood there looking at his sister.

For them to be twins there were way different. The only thing they had in common was there last name, semi-looks, and blood.

"You always so hopeful." He said.

"Father said I got it from mom." She said blushing.

The two stood there waiting for their guest to land.

"Hey Trunks and Bra." Tenten said waving.

They both waved.

Gengen just simply stood there looking at them.

"What brings you here?" She asked as she walked over to pick her water bottle up.

While Tenten and Trunks began to talk, Gengen walked into the house.

"Brother." She said quickly as she turned to face him.

"Just going to get an apple, I'll be back." He said throwing his hand up in and don't worry about me fashion. Tenten then rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Trunks. They talked for what seemed to be hours about what all happened while they were gone. While talking, Tenten started to feel weird as if someone was watching her. As if someone was studding her body. Someone was,

It was Bra.

While Trunks was looking around talking, she quickly looked up at Bra to see is she was watching. Indeed she was. Once Bra figured out what was going on she looked away and started to blush.

"Well Trunks, I understand and I'm not going to force you to change but I so still have feelings for you but I hope you and Goten have a good life together." Tenten said as she walked up to hug him.

He hugged her back then pulled away.

"Where is Gengen?" Trunks asked.

"Know his lazy ass, maybe sleep."

As Bra and Trunks started to laugh, an apple came flying towards Tenten.

"I was wrong." She said catching the apple and taking a bite out of it.

"Ha. Well maybe tomorrow all of us can hang out. I mean me, Goten, Bra, Pan, Marron, Uub, you, and your brother." Trunks said kicking a rock across the ground.

"Sounds fine to me." She said.

"Ok. Well we have to go. I promise father I would be back in time for all of us to train. Plus Bra and Pan have a date to go on. See ya Ten." Trunks said waving goodbye to his ex. She smiled slightly then waved back.

Bra climbed onto Trunks back and the two of them flew off.

Once they were gone, Tenten turned and walked into their house.

"Brother." She said looking around.

"Sofa." He said.

"I think Bra might be attracted to me." She started as she sat across from her brother.

"She is." He said biting into this 7th apple.

"You felt it?" She asked him.

"Yep. But besides that, what else were the two of you talking about?"

Before Tenten could get a word out there doorbell rang.

"Who the hell is that?" Gengen asked as his tail flared up.

Since the twins couldn't since the person power level, they had no idea who it was.

"I got it."Tenten said getting back up.

Once she started to open the door, she knew who it was.

Goten.

"We need to talk." He said stepping inside.

**So like it so far? The next chapter is going to have attempted rape and a lot of violence rising up again. Leave the review; I love to see what my readers think. Until then.**


	3. Fighting, A day at the park, and Goten?

**Starting rape near the end of this chapter and start of the next. Enjoy.**

"What is it cousin?" Tenten asked as calmly as possible.

Before Goten could start talking, he felt Gengen's power level rising.

"Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you two. I was just going to say I don't care if you stay as long as you two don't try anything wild." Goten walked into the house and walked over to the sofa sitting where Tenten was sitting earlier.

Tenten closed the door then walked over and sat beside her brother.

"I won't try anything. Gengen on the other hand, all I can promise is that I'll watch him." She said giggling shyly then rubbing her head like sons normally does.

"I won't do anything unless one of you all fuck with my sister ok?" Gengen said cutting his eyes up at Goten. The demi-saiyan then nodded and sat back smiling.

"Looks like our family is coming closer together after all." He said.

While Tenten and her cousin started talking about some of their family pass, Gengen walked up the stairs and entered into his room.

"Love. Fuck that feeling. It tried to mess with me but somehow it managed to pull Tenten into its trap. She is too caring. She is gunna get fucked up if she keeps trusting everyone that she meets." Gengen said as he looked at his own image in the mirror.

It was quite for a while then Tenten walked into her brother's room.

"We need to talk." He said looking at his sister.

"Ok what do we have to talk about?"

"Ever since we left the first time, you have grown weaker and weaker sister." He started off.

"What do you mean brother? I almost beat you this morning while training."

"No not physically but mentally. You trust people too easily. You think everyone has just forgiving us just like that? Well they haven't. I took a while for everyone to forgive Vegeta so it was so the same for us."

"But we did kill a whole lot….."

"IT DOESN'T FUCKING MATTER!"Gengen then punched his hand into this desk causing it to break in half and glass to be shattered everywhere.

"Just leave me alone for a while, and no matter what watch you back. I won't always be here for you. Remember that." And with that Gengen stormed out the house flying off to how knows where.

"Gen." Tenten said wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"Brother has never snapped on me like this." She just stood there in shock then walked into her room to take a nap.

"I'll just sleep it off. It will be better when I wake up."

*Gengen*

Once Gengen landed, he started taking his anger off on everything around him.

"DAMN THIS!DAMN THAT! DAMN! DAMN!DAMN!" He screamed as he punched boulders in half, kicked down trees, and threw things all the way across the ground.

"What's wrong Gengen?" Trunks asked as he landed near him.

He sighed and then turned and gave him and look.

"Piss off I'm not in the mood right now." He said looking at him the way his father does when he is pissed.

"Look, I don't want to give you and your sister..."

"I heard everything you said the first time. No need to repeat yourself." Gengen said cutting Trunks short.

He nodded and sat on a boulder that Gengen didn't break.

As the saiyan continued his storming rage, he felt his lover's power lever shooting across the sky.

"Where did you just come from?" Trunks whispered.

"Our house. He was talking to Tenten about some stuff." Gengen said throwing his last boulder across the ground.

Trunk gave Gengen a worried look then nodded.

"They didn't talk about anything bad. If they did, I would have felt his angry when he was talking to my sister."

Gengen jumped up on the bolder beside Trunks and sighed.

"Gengen, please make sure nothing happened to Tenten. I still have feelings for her and if Goten finds out, no telling what will happen. I thought my family was bad when they got upset, no the son man the sons are way worse."

Gengen then looked and Trunks and simply nodded.

"I might come to the park with you all tomorrow, depending on how I feel. I might still be pissed at sis."

"What's up with yall?" He asked.

Gengen sighed then sat up.

"I'll explain it after a few drinks. That sounds fine to you?" He asked.

"Hell yeah." Trunks said.

*The next day*

"I'm so glad you two could come. "Bra said as the twins landed near the others.

So far everyone was here, but Marron.

"So what are we going to do?" Tenten asked.

Gengen just kinda stood in the background watching everything making sure no one was going to mess with his sister.

"Just hang out like normal teens do." Pan said as she reached for Bra's hand.

While to two were talking, Tenten looked around and saw that Trunks was standing near a tree looking down. Where was Goten? He was here a while ago. Did he leave?

"Hey Trunks, are you ok?" Tenten asked as she walked over towards him.

"Yea...Well no I'm not. I just broke up with Goten." Trunks wouldn't look up at Tenten which caused her to worry even more.

"Why? You two were cute together." She asked trying to get Trunks to look at her.

"Can we go somewhere else and talk?" He asked.

She nodded and reached down for his hand.

Once they were a good distance away from everyone he told her what was going on.

"I still love you Tenten." He said pulling her face up.

"Trunks. "She started.

Trunks then pulled her closer and kissed her on the lips. The two of them haven't kissed like this since their first date.

While kissing, Tenten felt someone watching.

Was it Gengen?

He was supposed to be watching but maybe this time he didn't follow.

After a while they pulled away and tears fell down her eyes.

"Ten..." Before trunks could finish she jumped in his arms and started to kiss all over him.

The two of them fell to the ground and started making out like while animals that were hungry for each other bodies.

"I…love…you…too." Tenten would say in between gasps.

*Back to the others"

While Gengen was sitting in the tree watching Bra and Pan, he realized someone was in the park with them.

"Who is that? Their power is going crazy."

Worried for their safely of this sister, he quickly jumped down and started to run in the direction of the others.

Once eh gotten half way, he saw the person causing the high power level.

Goten.

And he knew why.

He could smell Trunks and Tenten smells mixing together.

They were either making out or having sex, and it was pissing Goten off.

"Damn sis you might have just dug you a grave with your own cousin."

*On the way back*

"Gengen, can you take me home?" Pan asked.

He looked around and realized that Goten's power level was gone.

Where did you go?

"Sure. Sis, can you manage to take yourself back to the house?" Gengen asked looking at her sister.

She and Trunks were too busy loving on each other.

"TENTEN!" He screamed.

"Yes I can take myself back home just take Pan home."

"All right babe, take care." Trunks said giving her a kiss.

"All right."

Tenten said her goodbyes then flew back to the house.

"So you two go back out?" Bra asked looking at her brother while she climbed on his back.

"Yep."

"What about my Uncle? "Pan asked.

The group stayed quite until Gengen broke the silence.

"Come on I got to get you home, I'm really getting a bad feeling about something."

*The house*

Once Tenten had made her way into her room, she took all her clothes off and headed for the shower.

"Who is down stairs?" She whispered as she felt a small power level.

Quickly she hid her power and though no more about it.

She ran her shower and started to hum a song to herself then stopped as soon as she left the person behind her.

"Oh, Goten you scared me." She said covering herself up.

There was a huge evil grin on Goten's face as he made her way closer towards his cousin.

"Goten?" She said cocking her head to him trying to see if he was ok.

"We need to talk." He said taking his shirt off.

Tenten had no idea what was going on but was getting a bad feeling about it.

After his shirt was off, off came his shorts then boxers.

"Goten." She said again hoping to snap some sense into her cousin.

"Your mine tonight Tenten." He said as he forced his cousin against the wall.

***Next chapter is going to contain very fowl lang., rape, and fighting. You have been warned."**


	4. Goten has a talk with Tenten

***RAPE AND VOLINCE IN THIS CHAPTER* **

"GOTEN GET OFF!" Tenten screamed as she tried to throw her cousin off of her.

Shock and sadness filed the young saiyan as she struggled for her life. She knew Goten wasn't here just to talk. No he was here about something else. He was pissed about Trunks and he was going to take his anger out on her. Damnit!

"You know why I'm here." He said as he slammed her down on the bathroom floor.

Tenten kept moving around trying her hardest to get away from him.

"Gengen is going to walk in at any time and kill you again. Watch and see." She screamed.

"Ha you think so? Na. I told Pan I needed to talk to you so she said she will stall your brother. I can persuade my niece when I need to." He said grinning evilly again.

"Goten please don't do this." She said as tears started to run down her face.

"Family or not, I still hate your ass. If you come here and try to kill my whole family but end up tilling me instead, and now you're back thinking everyone would just expect you two back into the family? SHIT DOESN'T ALL WAYS WORK LIKE THAT!" Goten screamed looking at his cousin.

"Goten, I'm sorry." She said as she chocked on her tears.

"Don't worry, that won't be the only thing you chock on."

Goten then tied her arms and legs together and carried her into the bed room.

(Brother was right. Goten didn't fully forgiven us. Everyone else might have but not him. I was going to get raped and there is nothing I could do. Gengen. Please come and save me.)

Once they were inside the bedroom, he untied her but tied the other end of the rope to the bed.

"Are you ready for this monster?" He asked as he shook his awoken cock in front of her face.

She wouldn't talk. All she did was cry.

"Aw don't try sweetness; it will be over in an hour or two." He said smiling.

He then leaned down and kissed her but she snatched her head away.

"BITCH DON'T MOVE!"Goten said as he slapped her in the face.

After the hit she turned her head slowly and looked at him.

"You need to know your place. Don't fucking move. Your mine tonight. Remember?" He said giggling evilly.

She simply nodded.

He leaned back down and started kissing her and fingering her slowly.

"So you're a virgin right? Hehehe. I'm taking that tonight."

"Please…." She said shaking her head.

"What? You want Trunks to be your first? Ha, but sorry. That's not gunna happen."

He then started to kiss on her neck while grasping her hair, pulling her back towards him every time she tried to get away.

"Where are you going? Don't make me slap your ass again."

While kissing he started to finger her wildly hoping that he would find her g-spot soon. There was no luck. Maybe he had already hit it but she would react to it.

Faster and faster he went until he was tired.

"I would make you suck on my cock, but knowing you, you might just bite it and I don't want to have to slap you again."

He then sat up and slowly slid himself inside her opening, grabbing onto her legs as he started at a slow pace.

"Goten no!" She screamed looked at him.

"There is nothing you can do about it. You should have listened to your brother."

The more she complained the harder he was with her body.

"Awe your so wet, you dirty little whore, you was liking when I was fingering you wasn't you? Nasty ass bitch." He said slapping her ass.

He started going faster and faster until he hit a spot that wouldn't let him enter.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

Quickly she shook head no but he smiled and slammed into her.

"AWWWW!" She screamed on the top of her lungs.

Blood started gushing out of her onto the bed which caused Goten to smile.

"Your mine now." He laid down on her and started to slam his manhood into her causing her to scream in pain and cry out.

"PLEASE! STOP! GOTEN! YOU'RE HURTING ME!"

He wouldn't listen.

"Awe. I'm going to cum. Damn you feel wonderful on the inside. I should have fucked you a long time ago."

He started to speed up his pace feeling the cum rush up.

"I should make you pregnant, but I want nothing to do with a child that is you're so..."

Feeling the cum coming out he quickly pulled out and forced his cock down her throat making her swallow every little drop.

"That a good little bitch, swallow it all." He smiled evilly again and started to pet on her head as if she was on wild animal.

Once he felt himself going back to sleep, he pulled out and slowly untied her.

"Nice going business with you cutie. Oh and if you tell Gengen or Father of even Trunks about any of this, I will do it again." He kissed her again on the lips, and then walked off.

She just laid there crying to herself. She couldn't believe what just happened. Her very own cousin just raped her. There was nothing she could do. She was no weak. Once Goten had left, she stood up slowly and walked towards her brother's room. She couldn't sleep in her room. Not after tonight.

"Gengen please come home." She said lying down in her brother bed.

*The next day*

"It's nothing." She said looking at her older brother. She couldn't bear to tell him the truth not now anyways.

"Are you positive?"

"It's just my period, that's it. I promise." She said nodded her head.

He studded his sister and could tell she was lying but decide to drop it. If anyone was going to get what happened to her out, it would be trunks.

"Babe, what happened to you?" Trunks asked as he walked into the room.

She told him the same story she just told Gengen.

"You're lying. Tell me the truth, NOW!"

"Ok, just don't yell. Goten….."

Once Trunks heard Goten's name, he shook his head in anger and shock.

"Raped me."

Once she finished the sentence, he forced her to tell her brother then he flies away.

*Son's house*

"GOTEN! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Trunks screamed looking at his ex-lover.

"You." Was all he said smiling at him?

Trunks was trying his best to talk some sense into Goten before he come but it was too late.

"GOTEN YOU BASTARED! YOU'RE DEAD!" Gengen screamed as he landed then jumped kicked him in the face.

"Your mine now bitch."

**So what did you guys think? The next chapter is going to have some fighting between Gengen and Goten and Goten and Trunks. Until then. P.s. sorry about the spelling error I try to double read my chapters before I upload.**


	5. Done with the Sons

**I didn't realize that I was so far being on the story. Sorry if I had you guys waiting. Well here we go.**

Gengen stood there and watched as his cousin tried his best to crawl away from him

"You dick. WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU RAPE YOUR OWN BLOOD!" Gengen screamed as he kicked Goten across the field. He wasn't just going to kick Goten's ass, but enjoy make him suffer.

"Gengen." Trunks started.

"You stay out of this. This shit is your entire fault. You the whole reason we came back in the first place. I was happy at home but no. My sister was so positive that you would take her back. AND LOOK WHERE THE FUCK WE ARE!"

Gengen was way pass pissed.

Waiting for Trunks to say something back, he felt Goten flying towards him and quickly ducked.

"Dumb ass. Did you really…" As Gengen stood up, he saw Trunks standing there with Goten lying under his foot.

"Damn." Gengen said once he figured out what happened.

When he ducked, Goten ended up punching Trunks right in the jaw. And with the force Gengen felt rising from Goten before he swung, he was sure Trunks was in a lot of pain.

"Your mine now." Trunk said looking down at Goten.

Gengen simply chuckled and watched as the two ex-lovers fought.

Blows over here, energy blasts over there, and blood everywhere.

Gengen figured that he didn't have to fight anymore, but stuck around anyways.

"Where the hell is Goku? I know he feels this power outside his own house. Maybe he thinks were out here training or something." Gengen said as he turned his attention towards the house.

"What wrong Gen? Thinking about how I fucked your sister the other night?" He heard Goten say.

Quickly he turned his attention towards the two young fighters. Goten had somehow managed to come out on top and leave Trunks under him.

"IF…YOU….DONT…HUSH!" Gengen screamed as he turned into a super saiyan.

"What's going to happen?" Goten asked kicking Trunks towards him.

"Go check on my sister and make sure she is still breathing while I make it to where he isn't." Gengen said as he picked Trunks up off the ground.

The young demi-sayin then coughed up some blood and nodded.

Once he was out of sight, Gengen went full out.

He was going to make sure Goten died right here and now.

"Remember how I killed you the first time? This is going to be a lot worse." He said as he charged up to his full potential.

"Damn." Goten thought to himself as he felt Gengen power level rising.

"NOW! SSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNN DDDDDDDDDAAAAYYYYYYYYYYY!" Gengen screamed as he formed a huge purple like ball into his hand. As Goten tried his hardest to move, he found himself locked into this stop.

"What? WHAT DID HE DO TO ME!?" He thought panicking.

Putting all his energy into the blast, Gengen was unaware of his uncle standing right behind him.

"Ha!" Goku screamed as he jumped and kicked Gengen in the head causing the blast to go wild and him flying across the ground.

"Father, than"

"Don't thank me." He said as he powered down.

"What the hell is going on here? I though the two for you made up."

"Well." Goten started.

Gengen simply walked over to where his Uncle stood and pushed him up on a nearby rock.

"Look here, family or not I'm FUCKING DONE WITH YOU SONS!" He screamed.

"Why?" Goku asked trying to keep his cool.

"YOUR FUCKING SON RAPED MY LITTLE SISTER! SHE DID NOTHING TO HIM YET HE TOOK HER INNOCENCE FROM HER. I SHOULD KILL HIS ASS AGAIN."

Gengen simply walked over to Goten and started to bounce his knee up and down at a fast pace.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"DIE! " He screamed kicking Goten in the stomach causing him to slit up blood.

"I'm done you yall." He said turning his attention back to Goku.

Once Gengen had flew off, Goku walked over to his son and asked was what Gengen said true.

"Father why would I do something like that?" He asked as he forced himself up.

Goku stood there in disgust.

"Next time, I'm not helping."

And with that, Goku walked back towards the house.

**Well what did you guys think? Sorry it isn't that much. Imma try and post the next chapter around Sunday afternoon along with the next chapter for the Koga and Yuri story. Until then readers.**


End file.
